Just The Way You Are
by MelFic
Summary: Depois de Klaus levar Stefan consigo, Elena decide ir atrás de Stefan. Damon acompanha a sua amada nesta jornada, desenvolvendo sentimentos um pelo outro que ultrapassam a amizade. Mas Elena terá que escolher, Stefan ou Damon?


Damon saiu do Grill, colocando sua jaqueta. Estava verdadeiramente aborrecido de Mystic Falls, onde todo o mundo conhece todo mundo.

" _Porquê não experimentar algo novo? Um lugar novo longe disto tudo…"_

Mas novamente seu coração se intrometeu lhe dando o motivo pelo qual não poderia partir…

Elena.

Podia dizer que conhecia tudo e nada sobre essa garota.

Baixa, morena, cabelos castanhos compridos com olhos igualmente castanhos, lábios avermelhados, linda, jeans, all star, colar com verbena, diário.

Qualidades: Boa amiga, corajosa, fiel, sabe sorrir(ás vezes), saber o que quer, saber dizer tudo o que os outros ás vezes queriam ouvir, sorrir muito.

Defeitos: Chorar muito mais do que sorri, emburrada, teimosa, ter o poder de enxergar os outros (pelo menos para ele), dizer ás vezes o que os outros não queriam ouvir mesmo sendo verdade, ser mortalmente sincera (apesar de ele se questionar se seria um defeito ou uma qualidade).

Damon suspirou, cada vez que pensava nessa menina o seu coração batia mais forte (se ele batesse né,?)

Não era justo só Stefan poder toca-la, beija-la, abraça-la, conforta-la e ama-la e ser amado de volta.

Ele também queria fazer isso, queria que todas as noites ela dormisse na sua cama agarrada à ele, abraçados e aos beijos, queria ouvi-la dizer "eu te amo" E beija-lo demonstrando o tamanho do seu sentimento.

Damon olhou para o seu anel.

Seria fácil, não?

Bastava-lhe, simplesmente, esperar algumas horas e pronto poderia se banhar pelos raios quentes do sol. Seria até gostoso.

Mas o calor do sol estaria quente demais para ele e dissolveria a pó todos os músculos do corpo morto e frio dele. Ao menos assim partiria desse mundo e perto dessa menina, preferia morrer do que ver mais uma vez Stefan com a sua Elena.

Riu amargamente, quem ele queria enganar?

"Ele sacrificou tudo para salvar o seu irmão" foram as palavras de Katherine, nunca virá Elena chorar tanto em sua vida. E enquanto ela chorava o seu coração chorava junto, só se acalmara quando era 02:00 da manhã e começou a prestar atenção a Damon vendo como ele recuperava lentamente e a mordida de lobisomem ia desaparecendo.

Elena e Damon no quarto dele, debaixo dos lençóis, ele conseguia sentir o corpo de Elena por cima do seu e, céus, como ele queria sentir aquelas mãos delicadas em volta do seu pénis e…

Mas calma suas mentes sujas… (N/A: Brincadeirinha!)

Nada acontecerá, para infelicidade de Damon, ela simplesmente ficara no mesmo quarto que ele para certificar-se de que Damon tinha tudo do que necessitava. Damon riu baixinho quando Elena acabara adormecendo no seu colo e ele fazendo-lhe massagens nos cabelos.

Olhara, inúmeras vezes, para os lábios de Elena… os mesmos lábios que a pouco estiveram sobre os seus.

Damon preso as recordações ainda podia sentir os lábios de Elena tocando nos seus levemente mas provocando milhares sentimentos nele, estaria mentido se disse-se que enquanto ela dormia ele não havia aproveitado para a beijar.

Aquilo era como droga, a partir do momento que se experimenta-se nunca mais poderia parar pois quereria sempre mais e mais.

Damon respirou fundo e, na velocidade vampírica, foi para casa chegara lá em 1 segundo.

Quando abriu a porta viu Elena sentada no sofá chorando sobre uma foto de Stefan, aquilo fez o seu coração doer e doer forte. Num segundo Damon estava observado Elena chorar no outro já estava com os seus braços de volta dela a abraçando e confortando-a, ela se aninhou nos seus braços e chorou.

_Shhh, calma Elena… vai ficar tudo bem. Prometo.

_ Promete? – a voz de Elena estava fraca e chorosa.

_ Sim, prometo.

Elena encostou a cabeça no peito de Damon, estranhamente quando fazia isso se sentia segura, em paz, como se não houvesse mais problemas.

_ Gosto disso.

_ Disso o quê?

_ De estar assim com você – falou Elena levantado a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis de Damon. – Quando põe os seus braços de volta de mim me sinto segura, como… se não houvesse mais problemas… como se o tempo parasse nesse preciso instante. Gosto de me sentir assim.

Damon sorriu, não um sorriso malicioso ou irónico mas sim um sorriso sincero.

_ E eu gosto que se sinta assim.

Elena riu, estar com Damon era tão fácil como respirar mesmo que às vezes parecesse como uma droga…

"_Tire esse pensamento da cabeça" _ordenou Elena para si mesma.

O beijo havia afectado tanto Elena como Damon, Elena desviou o olhar dos olhos de Damon para olhar para sua boca.

Grande erro.

Parecia tão convidativa, assim com os lábios levemente separados, húmidos, parecendo implorar por um beijo caso fosse necessário.

Elena sacudiu a cabeça querendo concentrar-se em SEU namorado agora nas mãos de Klaus.

_ Damon… me prometa que me apoiará em qualquer decisão quer eu tomar, que estará sempre por perto quando eu precisar.

_ Porquê?

_ Não importa, só prometa.

Damon pensou em discutir melhor sobre o que Elena pedia mas quando olhou nos olhos de sua amada esqueceu tudo e concordou.

_ Prometo, vou sempre estar lá para si.


End file.
